The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime
Th'e '''Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime' i's an adventure computer game developed by Presto Studios and published by Bandai in 1997. It is a complete remake of the original Journeyman Project, using some of the actors from The Journeyman Project 2: Buried in Time. Cast The following is a list of actors who played the characters encountered in the game. Story And Gameplay Based on the story of the original Journeyman Project, the graphics and gameplay have been completely re-done to show off, what once was the capabilities of the latest game technology. Fully-animated motion with updated graphics, realistic robot adversaries, and new gameplay sequences were some of the improvements. Soundtrack A soundtrack for the game was released in 2012 with the music produced and composed by Geno Andrews, Jack Harris, and Bob Stewart with guitar performances by Kevin "Kev" Rones. The soundtrack contains music from The Journeyman Project and The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime. The soundtrack is available for purchase at Presto Studios'website. 01 - Through the Roof 02 - The Year 2318 03 - Anticipation 04 - Good Morning, Caldoria 05 - 4D Warmup 06 - Phantom Blue Orchestra 07 - Acoustic Clouds 08 - Power Tower Funk 09 - Scrapyard Gearhythms 10 - Industrial Nuage 11 - Elevator Ride 12 - Back to the Grind 13 - Temporal Quartet 14 - Alert Status Alpha 15 - Into the Time Stream 16 - Historical Log 17 - Another World 18 - Mining Colony 19 - "Out of my way, human" 20 - Lost Below 21 - Race Against Time 22 - All Clear for Takeoff (featuring Kevin "Kev" Rones) 23 - Coprates Minor 24 - "I've been expecting you" 25 - Poisoned 26 - Organic Walls 27 - The Other Side/Creature Feature 28 - "You are no match for me" 29 - Plasma Rock 30 - Resolution 31 - Caldoria Heights 32 - Mission Accomplished 33 - The Journeyman Fanfare 34 - Ripples on the Horizon 35 - Pegasus Forever (featuring Kevin "Kev" Rones) Releases 'North American (1997) Originally announced as a "Director's Cut", It was released solely for the Power Macintosh by Bandai Digital Entertainment in North America. It contained a 4 disk set which required disk swapping during gameplay. There were plans to port the game to the PlayStation (with publisher Acclaim Entertainment) and Sega Saturn in the U.S., but these versions were never released. As a result, original disks of the Mac-only game have been very rare to find. '''Japan (1997) The title was released in Japan for the Apple Pippin and PlayStation. '2012' In the fall, the game begun to be supported by beta versions of ScummVM, making it playable for platforms which support this VM.12 However it requires extraction of the game files from the original CDs to a hard disk.3 Presto Studios has annouced a re-make of the unreleased DVD-ROM version. No release date has been announced.4 Remake Available on GOG.COM References #Announcement in the official ScummVM forum #Pegasus engine entry in ScummVM wiki #Getting Pegasus to Run in ScummVM from the ScummVM developer's blog #Pegasus Prime Re-Make from The Journeyman Project Website Category:TJP:PP Category:Journeyman Project